A better understanding of genetic factors that influence the severity of cerebral palsy (CP) in children or the potential for repair and recovery could lead to treatments that mitigate disability and improve functional outcomes. The Apolipoprotein E4 (APOE) gene, while not preventing CP, may be responsible for lessening the severity of the injury and promoting healing. This gene has three naturally occurring allelic variations that permit study of how it affects motor outcomes following brain injury early in life. In a prospective cohort study the PIs wish to examine the relationships between APOE e4 and cerebral palsy functional severity. They plan to obtain DNA samples on 200 children with CP who are entered in the Victorian CP study and the Queensland CP study in Australia. Demographic data, neurological status, motor severity, the nature and extent of the brain lesion and parent report of Health Related Quality of Life and participation (PEDI) will be completed for each subject. Variability in these data will serve as the substrate for investigating the relationship between the APOE alleles on severity of CP. Secondarily this study will examine the relationships between APOE e4 genotypes and health, quality of life, participation, and allied health costs. This study will utilize the ongoing longitudinal cohort study of young children with cerebral palsy (CP) in the Victoria and Queensland states of Australia to examine the relationship between the Apolipoprotein E (APOE) gene and functional motor severity, health-related quality of life, and participation in activities. The results could lead to a new therapy that might improve outcome after early brain injury.